


Summer Nights

by salvatorebloodlines



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvatorebloodlines/pseuds/salvatorebloodlines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'We'll make it work. Long distance relationships can work.' He pleaded.<br/>'I'll just miss you.' Her voice was low and broken, the first time he ever heard her show any kind of vulnerability. </p><p>A story in which Stiles and Lydia meet on vacation and have a whirlwind romance that both of them can't forget when they're back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lydia sighed as she boarded the plane, the memories of what happened only a few moments ago fresh in her mind. She sat down and stared out the window thinking about the summer that just passed, about the boy she met. Stiles. She sighed again and took out her phone flipping through the photos she had taken over the summer. _Why am I doing this to myself?_ She thought. 

She got to the most recent photo, one of Stiles and her at the airport taken just before she left to board the plane. She sighed thinking back to what happened.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Stiles and Lydia walked hand in hand to the gate. When they finally arrived the both sighed and turn to each other. "So this is it"  Lydia said sadly. Her eyes already brimming with tears. "Hey, hey" Stiles said gently lifting her head so their eyes met. "We'll make it work. Long distance relationships can work." He pleaded with her. "I'm just going to miss you." She said softly staring into his eyes. He caressed her cheek and she leaned into it sighing. "I'm going to miss us." She finished. Stiles gave her a gentle kiss and hugged her tightly to his chest. Lydia held on tightly knowing it would be the last time they properly saw each other until the next holidays."Goodbye Stiles." She said quietly untangling herself from him. "Goodbye Lydia." He whispered as she walked towards the gate, their hands linked until they slipped from each other eventually._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lydia put her phone on flight mode and listened to some music as the flight began to take off to her new home, Beacon Hills. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

"We are now descending into Beacon Hills." The voice spoke over the system. Eventually the plane landed and Lydia popped some gum in her mouth hoping to help with her ears and in the process her breath. She went to baggage claim and collected her bag and begun to walk to the taxi rank. She thought she spotted a familiar brunette in the crowd but when she turned back to look again they were gone. She continued walking to the cab rank and hail a taxi heading to her new home.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lydia shifted her handbag on her shoulder and dragged her suitcase behind her as she walked up to her new home and pressed the buzzer. Her mum opened the door and welcome her with a hug. "Lydia, honey how was your trip?" She asked her. "It was...good." Lydia responded trying not to reveal much about her rendezvous with Stiles. "I met someone." She trailed off hurrying up to her room and ignoring the calls of her mother behind her. She closed the door and looked around the room at all the packed boxes sighing. _Welcome home Lydia_ she thought to herself deciding it was best to unpack now as she was starting school tomorrow. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After a while Lydia had unpacked a few boxes when the familiar Star Wars tune rings through her phone. _Stiles_ she thinks remembering the ring tone he set for himself at the start of the summer which seemed like oh so long ago. She smiled and hurriedly picked up the phone. "Hey." She said softly lying down on her newly made bed.  "Hey you." He responded. Lydia could hear the smile in his voice as they talked. "How is your new home?" He asked her gently. Lydia looked around her room. "As good as it can be so far. I mean I just got here and I don't start school until tomorrow so we will see after that." She responded. She was about to ask Stiles how he was when her mother called her down for dinner. She groaned. "I'm sorry I have to go, my mother is calling me for dinner." She said defeated. Stiles sighed. "Okay. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you." He responded. His words made her heart flutter. "I love you too." she says smiling and hung up, heading downstairs. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Two chapters in one day! Inspiration struck so I ran with it. Hope you enjoyed!**
> 
> **-salvatorebloodlines**


	3. Chapter 3

Lydia woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. She slammed the snooze button and jumped out of bed.  As she quickly got ready for school she passed a photo in her room, of her and Stiles. She sighed and continued getting ready before shooting out the door eager for her first day. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lydia walked up to her new school. _Beacon Hills High_ the sign read. She noticed that she was the only one there, everyone else must have been in class. She headed towards the front office to collect her timetable and locker number. She walked up to the front desk. "Hi, I'm Lydia Martin, I'm here to pick up my timetable and locker number?" She asked the receptionist. The strawberry blonde picked up her paperwork, finding out filling in forms took longer than expected and by that time half the day passed. Lydia walked out of the office and emptied the contents of her bag into her locker expect for the books she needed for the last few classes of the day. 

The day was pretty much uneventful and Lydia was currently spending time in the library doing homework and reading books that caught her interest. She decided to walk around the school and decided to familiarize herself with the location of everything. Lydia came across a field and noticed that a team was playing lacrosse on it, she decided to sit on the stands and watch and just relax enjoying the sun and some fresh air. She had been watching for about five minuets when someone scored and took their helmet off to celebrate with their team mate. She thought the guy looked familiar, like someone she wouldn't see for a while.  Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry this is so short guys! The first few chapters need to be short just to help set up the plot line.**


End file.
